Often concentrated substances need to be preserved, usually in the form of a liquid or powder, which are dissolved in a solvent, generally composed of water, only at the time they are used. Typically this occurs, for example, in the domestic area for advance preparation of fertilizers, medicines, herbicides or other similar solutions.
The fact that these substances can be kept in sealed containers enables the following advantages: first, a bottle or similar container can be filled with the desired solution only when there is an actual need to use it, and second, many of the substances mentioned above tend to deteriorate over time once they are put in solution, but retain their quality for extremely long periods of time if kept in an essentially airtight package.
These containers may also apply to children's beverage containers. Once these containers have been filled with a liquid such as milk or juice, these beverage containers have to be consumed within a certain timeframe. Furthermore, caregivers within institutions often find a multitude of these containers within a refrigerator in various stages of use. These containers may be full, partially full or near empty so that there is a need for an indication as to when the container was originally filled.